The present invention relates generally to digital camera configuration and more specifically, to camera configuration based on image context.
Improvements in hardware technology associated with mobile devices have led to incorporation of cameras for pictures and videos. Efforts to provide functional and aesthetic similarity with previous camera and video equipment have led to the use of incorporated speakers to provide audible sounds, associated with camera operation, and light emitting diodes (LEDs) to produce light (flash), associated with image acquisition. However, there are circumstances where it is desirable to control the speaker and/or LED output based on the context of a camera framed image.